Without You
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: Akashi witnesses how hurt it is when Kuroko, his beloved person, with another man. AkaKuroMura.


**Without You**

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by One of Repetition by Hatsune Miku, AkaKuro version. Go check it on You Tube if you haven't, Honey!<em>

* * *

><p>How long has it been like this before? Akashi wonders, eyes half stare half glare to the annoying display before him.<p>

To see the object of his affection pulled into another man's lap, kissing and hugging without care to the other occupants staring at them, well, let just say it's more hurt than he broke his arm or he loses a game – though, in fact, aside from the winter cup final, he never lost at _anything._

"Kuro-chin," Murasakibara purrs childishly, hands gripping the other boy's hips while nibbling his ear, "I want more."

Kuroko, wisely, pushes the much taller man before he can re-capture his lips again and sighs.

"No, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko says sternly. For once, Akashi sees something burning flaringly in those usually emotionless eyes, which he immediately recognizes as the way Kuroko show his seriousness. Murasakibara pulls himself, pouting.

"But I miss you."

Akashi has to give Kuroko much credit for not falter under Murasakibara's pout.

"I know." There's a hint of softness, and _affection_ – so much affection it hurts Akashi, in Kuroko's words, caressing the other man's cheeks with gentle touch before cupping it with his slender hands.

"That's why I let you kiss me even though we're in a bus and our friends watching us don't I?"

Murasakibara perks up, widening his droopy eyes slightly as if he just realized where he is. Drinking at the surrounding, he notices loud wails coming from Kise Ryouta with large twin waterfall on his eyes, Aomine's fake snoring, Momoi's pouting face, Kagami's grumpy complaints, Midorima's stiff gesture and lastly Akashi's menacing glare.

"Ah."

That's his only respond as Murasakibara grudgingly lets go the smaller boy, and watching Murasakibara's sulking face makes Kuroko smile. He leans down, pecking Murasakibara's lips.

"I'll give you a reward if you hold on a little while." He whispers to the other's ear before walks away and takes a seat next to Akashi. Realizing Akashi's stare, Kuroko asks.

"Is there something I can help, Akashi-kun?"

"…no."

"Okay, um, Akashi-kun?"

"What Tetsuya?"

"No, it's nothing."

* * *

><p>Everything is his own fault, Akashi <em>knew<em> it. The broken relationship between him and his beloved Tetsuya… If only he didn't do such a thing, playing Kuroko's heart, on that final winter cup a year ago… he wouldn't have lost him. If only the one who patched his wound and gave him a comfort shelter was him and not Atsushi, he would've been with Tetsuya. Yet, no matter how many times he wishes to come back on that time, everything stays the same as it's now.

Futile.

It will be more than welcome if there's something can distract him, stopping this pathetic misery, stopping all thoughts of Tetsuya that haunts him every time. Even in his sleep. That tears roll down when he helplessly witnesses his childhood friend beaten by Kiseki… All is Akashi's fault. Definitely. Ha, he's a real phantom now; haunting him non-stop with his broken expression, driving the red head into madness.

It seems if he avoid his beloved person will solve his problem yet, the result is quite opposite. Why? Because, it pains Akashi even more if he doesn't see him even for a day, even though he is flirting with Atsushi 24 non-stop. That's why he, the red emperor, is here. Hang out with his former teammates and Kagami on beach. It's refreshing though, to see Tetsuya only clad in shorts and baggy hoodie which frames his feminine posture perfectly, showing more skin of pale and smooth legs and torso. Tough he doesn't ogle openly like Kise does.

They play volleyball though, three-on-three with Tetsuya as the referee— since it's weird if they play basketball on sand. In the end, Akashi's team wins with small gap scores.

It is when Tetsuya stretches his hand to congratulate him, smiling gently, Akashi feels butterflies swirling inside his stomach. It makes him remember old days when he and Tetsuya was a couple. The old days when he was the only one who Kuroko let to hold him. At that time, Akashi barely realized the genuine feeling he felt towards the bluenette as he only saw him as a tool for winning, a toy to pass off time and nothing else. Just a tool could be used and throw away when he is boring. Regret swells inside. He clasps Kuroko's hand business-like and says his 'you're welcome, Tetsuya.' before pulls his hand, ignoring his heart screaming in protest at the lost warmth.

* * *

><p><em>The pages of a broken book cannot be replaced. But I can no longer turn back. No matter how regret I did.<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm counting on you, Aka-chin. Please take care of Kuro-chin for me."<p>

Akashi doesn't answer. Only nods as Murasakibara presses his face against the train glass window. The train finally moves, its pace is slow at first but then gradually becomes faster and faster. And that's how Murasakibara leaves the two alone.

Akashi presses his urge to sigh. Everyone except the two of them have already took their train to their destination respectively. And since Akashi will stay on his old house in Tokyo, he's the only one left to walk Tetsuya home.

He shifts his gaze towards the smaller teen beside him. Kuroko is quite, watching at the shadow of the train Murasakibara rides. Jealous, is what he feels right now. He wonders if Kuroko ever gave him those longing look when they were still together.

"Let's go." He says, inclining his head towards the station's entrance. Kuroko nods obediently.

They walk in silent. And though the two of them aren't talkative, the silence hung in the air is suffocating. Akashi opens his mouth to say something, to break the unnerving silence. But Kuroko beats him on it.

"It's okay, Akashi-kun. You can leave me now."

Taking aback, Akashi asks. "What do you mean, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko looks up. Eyes barely show anything for Akashi to read.

"I know you're busy, Akashi-kun. Please don't trouble yourself. I'm fine with walking home myself."

A memory tugs on the back of Akashi's mind. Back then, he was too used to say he's busy as an excuse to turn down Kuroko's offer to go out to the point Kuroko never ask him anything anymore. And let him dwell on his own business while waiting him done at the same time. Kuroko's loyal is indeed something admirable. Akashi can only regret how foolish he was.

"It's okay. I'm free now, after all."

The surprised look Kuroko has makes Akashi's regret building even more. Now he wants to murder himself from the past for daring to break his precious Tetsuya's heart.

"Um, thank you then."

Can't hold himself anymore, Akashi asks the question that plagues his mind so long.

"Are you happy with Atsushi, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko stops in his track. Akashi follows after, turning to see Kuroko's expression which unfortunately stays emotionless as ever. After a few seconds, a smile blooms on Kuroko's face beautifully.

"Yes, I am."

_Oh._

"Oh. Glad to hear that." Akashi smiles. "Let's go, your house merely three blocks away, isn't it?"

Akashi resumes his task to accompany Kuroko home. He doesn't say anything else, nor does Kuroko. He doesn't smile or weep, just wears his usual guarded face. But Kuroko can tell something is different about him as the air around his former captain changes stiff, but he can't put a finger on it.

On Kuroko's entrance abode, they exchange their goodbye. Kuroko bows low to show his gratitude. Akashi brushes it off with smiling face. Nothing extraordinary happens even after Kuroko closes the door.

That is after two blocks away does Akashi explode. He punches the nearest wall while mutters something laced with so much venom under his breath.

"_Damn."_

**End**


End file.
